If Tomorrow
by da-mouse
Summary: If I die tomorrow, will I be alone? Faust pondered about Death and therefore after. -FaustxEliza-


**Disclaimer:** Come on, you don't seriously think I own Shaman King now, do you?

**Warning:** Two words to describe this one. Weird and plotless. 

For **Tia**** Lynn**, the inspiration. 

**If Tomorrow  
**written by: damouse ®

An eerily silent night, rightfully so at almost two in the morning. Not a soul was seen in the dark streets of Patch Village, every single shaman was resting well, preparing for another day of battling. All, except Faust VIII. 

It was just another day in the rounds of battles in the Shaman fight, but such a late night is routine for only Faust VIII. He had to tend to the injuries of his teammates, making sure that they were well-rested before he himself could retire for the night. He was a doctor, and he had a responsibility towards them, first and foremost his patients, then his comrades, his friends. No doubt this practice was tiring, but he had gotten used to it. 

Almost seven years of late nights, never sleeping, never closing his eyes, poring endlessly over medical books, searching…searching for a miracle, _the_ miracle, anything. 

No, such late nights were no longer anything out of habit for him. 

Carefully lighting a candle, he sat down at the low table and took out a medical book, his mind mentally trying to recall the exact bone injury on HoroHoro's arm. He worried that he might have set the wrong bone into place, and he _had_ to have a confirmation. As a doctor, he must not fail.

His hand coming to a stop as he located the correct page, a pale finger slid down the diagram of the arm bone structure for a few seconds before coming to a stop. He scrutinized the area carefully, taking in all the details of radius, ulna, veins and arteries. He tapped the page thoughtfully, a small smile flickering past his face.

HoroHoro came _this_ close to losing his arm. 

Speaking of which…an unsightly gash at Ryu's abdomen chanced upon him, and another book soon thumped itself on the table. Pages flipped with a crisp sound, and soon Faust was absorbed in his reading. 

Stretching after a few minutes, his eye still on his book, he recalled thinking that HoroHoro was lucky. Ryu was even more fortunate. A little more to the top right and a little more pressure…the attack would have gone straight to the heart, Ryu would be dead. 

Dead. Death. 

How he hated those words. The very thing that he had no control over. He was meant to defy death, wasn't he? He, as a doctor, was always at constant battle with Death himself, keeping him from claiming another victim. 

He hated how Death always came, unexpected, unannounced, and left behind him a throng of chaos and despair. He hated the times Death triumphed over him. Most of all, he hated how Death had latched itself upon him in his life, and refused to let go. 

No, he could not think of that. He would refuse to. 

Massaging his temples with his fingertips, he squinted in the candlelight, memorizing the diagram, willing himself to concentrate. It wasn't too long after that, when a pair of slender arms wrapped themselves around his waist. 

_Eliza. _

He smiled, raising his head, and gently nuzzled his wife's face. 

"Eliza…" he breathed. 

Her face was chilly against his, and the arms around his waist cold. Nevertheless, it was all he had, and all he had to be content with. 

Her cool palms rested on both sides on his face, turning him to face her. He could read her thoughts, and he could sense what she was feeling. _Come to bed, Johann. It's late, it's so late. Leave your work until tomorrow. _

Faust was suddenly engulfed in bitter memories. How many times, when she had still been alive, breathing, alive and _warm_, that she had said those words to him? And how many times had he reassured her with a smile and a kiss, and how he had failed her by never going to bed, but instead falling asleep on top of his books? 

Too many a time, uncountable. 

And how many times had she complained? 

Never. Not once. 

It took death for him to realize what he had lost was irreplaceable. 

There it was again. Death. He was what that could destroy, shatter, within seconds. A life, a family, a spirit. 

He took Eliza away from him. Could he still? 

No, Death could no longer do anything to his Eliza. But Death could, and would, one day, take Faust with him. Any time, any place. Today, tomorrow. 

Faust felt a jolt went through him. Never had he had such a thought. But yes, Death would come for him one day. When that day comes, what will become of Eliza? His Eliza? 

Could he have _any_ control after he died? No, he had to admit. It would not be possible, it was impossible. 

If he died…what will become of Eliza? Would she continue to wander around this world in her spirit form? Forever searching for him as he had fought to keep her by his side? 

_What would happen?_

It was at this moment that Faust was plagued by all questions that he had no answers to. Despair loomed upon him all of a sudden. He thought about Ryu's injuries, HoroHoro's arm, and all the wounds he had tended to since the beginning of the Shaman fight. He thought about how close all of his comrades were to Death.

And he thought about how close _he_ was…to Death. He could die. At any one time. Even now. 

A huge wave of anger washed over Faust. Damn it! Damn Death! Why?

He did not fear Death. No, he never did. When Eliza was taken from him, he even welcomed Death, but he had to be eluded from it, Death had refused to take him then. What he could not take…was the thought that he had to be separated from Eliza. The thought of being…all alone. All alone…like he was after Eliza died…for seven long years. 

Death was cruel. Death would keep them apart, even in Death itself. 

He could not bear the mere thought of it. 

Turning to Eliza, he grabbed her in a hug, holding her close against him, feeling her coldness against him, felt her arms going around his back. 

Eliza was chilly. Never again would he feel her to be warm, but he didn't care. She was with him and that was all it mattered to him. He didn't care that she was cold as ice, because he knew, he _knew_ that she loved him, and he loved her. 

He never wanted to be alone again. 

"What will become of you…my darling…if…no, when I die?" He whispered against her hair. He felt her body going rigid, and then gently, she pushed him away a little from her, brushing stray lock of blonde hair from his eyes. 

"Why do you ask, Johann?" She said gently. 

"I need to know. Do you know, Eliza? What will become of you?" He asked, a desperate tone in his voice. He _needed_ to know. He didn't have the answer, perhaps Eliza would have one. Perhaps she would know the workings of Death. 

After all…she had been with him once. 

She placed her cold hand on his cheek, her eyes regarding him, warm, loving eyes. 

Love for her overwhelmed him. The rest of Eliza remained icy cold, but her eyes were the windows to her soul, and they radiated warmth, generosity and love. 

"If you die, I will ask Anna to free my soul from my body. There…would no longer be any reason for me to be here, in this world...if you're gone."

"Are you…able to do that?"

She nodded firmly. _Of course_. _You are the only reason I'm here_. 

"Will…Death let you?" He asked, his eyes scanning her face anxiously. 

_I am, but a human doctor. I cannot defeat Death. _

She smiled faintly. "I've passed his gates once, he cannot prevent me from going through it a second time." 

Faust's head dropped, feeling a huge burden lifting off his chest. He would not be separated from his darling wife, never. Suddenly, Death did not matter to him anymore.

Not as much. 

_I will have her. My Eliza._

He buried his face at the crock of her neck, holding her close against him. She sensed his fears, his doubts, and his relief. Her arms encircling her husband's body, she brushed her lips over his, lightly, as her hand ran through his tousled blonde hair. "I will never leave you." 

_I will never, ever leave you. _

A silence blanketed over the couple for a few minutes, and then Faust lifted his head, placing his hand tenderly on her face. "If I die tomorrow…" 

Eliza covered her husband's hand with her own. "Then I will be with you."

He smiled, drawing her close to him, pressing a kiss on the top of her head. If Death came for him tomorrow, so be it. 

He would not be alone. He would have her. 

-Finis-

damouse ®  
posted 11th May 2004  
2.46 a.m.

Me thinks…Faust and Eliza are terribly OOC. wince But anyway! Role-playing Faust in the Shaman King community and having a great counterpart in Eliza is **really** getting to me. For details, see my bio, ya?

Strange that there are so few Faust/Eliza fics/shippers, seeing that they are so canon, they cannot be any more canon than they already are. Not expecting many reviews, but if you **do** happen to chance upon my fic, do comment on it :)

Yup, my usual drill, review/comment/flame/whatever!

Note: I know to many Faust is known as Helmut Faust VIII but after some research and hearing Hao called Faust Johann Faust VIII in the anime [thanks mummy ringo =)], I'm convinced that his name is Johann, not Helmut...but anyone that can correct me with solid evidence, please do. =)


End file.
